


Prison

by thesaddestboner



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Gen, Implied Relationships, Melodrama, POV First Person, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-02
Updated: 2003-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaddestboner/pseuds/thesaddestboner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>We don't speak anymore.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prison

**Author's Note:**

> This is another old one. Originally posted to [](http://tennisslash.livejournal.com/profile)[**tennisslash**](http://tennisslash.livejournal.com/).
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/thesaddestboner) and [tumblr](http://saddestboner.tumblr.com).

We don't speak anymore.

I'd like to say that I don't really care, but deep down inside, I do.

I wanted her. And at the same time, I wanted to _be_ her. I wanted her, I wanted everything.

I always suspected that Anna was not as into our relationship as I was. It always felt like she was withholding a part herself from me, and I couldn't quite reach it.

We were in love, and I didn't even know who she really was. She was like a hummingbird, flitting from person to person like they were flowers. For Anna, life always moved at 100 mph, and I was just struggling to keep up with her.

But I didn't mind. I never really minded. I _enjoyed_ chasing after her. It kept my life interesting.

I suppose the best thing I could say about Anna is that our life together was never boring. With Anna, something was always happening.

I loved her. In fact, I think I still do.

But we've both moved on. Anna has a faithful string of male suitors knocking down her door, and I try not to let it bother me. I try not to think about it, but it's so hard.

I just try to focus myself on other things. Like tennis, Sergio.

Anna, beautiful and incomparable, left the biggest impact on me more than any one person or event in my life. I learned how to love because of her, and I don't regret our brief relationship.

I've finally moved on. Well, I'd like to _think_ I've moved on.

Sergio is kind and attentive, like a doting brother, I suppose. He caters to my every request, and makes sure I'm never lacking anything. I think he senses that big emptiness in me where Anna once was.

He never asks questions, never presses me for answers about my life with Anna and I am grateful to him for that.

Anna and I don't speak anymore.

Sure, we do our promotions together, and events, and appearances, but we don't speak.

It's better if we don't. I'd probably wind up saying something I'd grow to one day regret.

I miss her. Not a day goes by that I don't think about her in some way. I miss her eyes, the molten gold cascading down her back. I remember how she liked me to twist my hands in her hair and draw her lips to mine. Anna always liked me to be a little rough with her, like she had some desire to be punished.

I don't think I will ever escape her. This is my prison.

**Author's Note:**

> The author of this piece intends no insult, slander, or copyright infringement, and is not profiting from this work. This story is a complete work of fiction and does not necessarily reflect on the nature of the individuals featured. This is for entertainment purposes only. If you found this story while Googling your name or the names of your friends, hit the back button now.


End file.
